This invention generally relates to exterior building roofing/cladding assemblies, and in particular, to the inclusion of vented radiant barrier systems within such assemblies, configured to provide: radiant and convective thermal regulation of building envelopes, displacement of conventional ballast materials, extension of building shell material life, and supporting structure for photovoltaic modules.
Thermal insulation of buildings, to help keep the building interiors cool in the summer and warm in the winter, has always been a key design criterion in all but the mildest of climates. Conventional thermal insulation primarily involves insulating the walls and roofs to minimize conductive heat transfer. However, heat transfer by convection and radiation to and from building surfaces may also be significant.